Reformers, such as those used to produce hydrogen, generally contain reactor tubes exposed to a heat source, for example a furnace, to support endothermic reactions. Other types of reactions, such an exothermic, can require exposure to a cooling source, such as a cooling jacket. Reactor tubes can be loaded with ceramic pellets impregnated with catalyst or having a catalyst coating for carrying out a reaction. The ceramic pellets break and become damaged over time and can form a powder in the reactor tubes, which can undesirably clog gas flow in the reactor tubes and negatively affect heat transfer. Moreover, the ceramic pellets are limited in the amount of heat that can be transferred throughout the reactor tube core. Low heat transfer from the heat source located outside the reactor tubes necessitates high furnace temperatures, increased energy costs, and reactor tube walls that can lead to shortened or impaired reactor tube life. Mal-distribution of ceramic pellets in the core can create zones with poor reaction characteristics and hot spots on the tube, leading to poor performance and/or life. Reactor efficiency and productivity can be significantly reduced from the limited heat transfer and gas flow disruptions caused by the inherent properties and structural limitations of ceramic pellets.
Attempts by manufacturers to improve the ceramic pellets used in the reactor tubes have marginally improved heat transfer and deterioration and thus there remains a need for an improved catalyst support that promotes heat transfer, provides high surface area, and provides low pressure drop and can be easily implemented at a reduced cost. Various embodiments of foil-supported catalysts for use in tubular reactors are discussed below.